L'aiguille figée
by MlleBubble
Summary: Tout en douceur, elle s'est arrêtée. Elle t'a coupée le souffle, a arrêté ton coeur. L'aiguille t'a tué, Harry.


_**Juste un tout petit essai sur Ginny. Histoire de montrer que malgré tout, la première mort de Harry restera le moment le plus horrible et perfide de la vie de Ginny. Si ce devait être une ou préquelle/séquelle de **__**Juste une une pause à contre-temps, mon amour**__**... Hum... Je dirais que c'est un peu avant leur séparation. Ginny se pose des questions sur eux, retourne tout. Et comme, même pendant leur séparation, je n'ai jamais remis en cause leur amour ( juste leur compréhension)...**_

_**Merci (encore une fois) à mon amie Cissaspae et à Aiedail Choupette, dont les propositions sont toujours intéressantes à prendre en compte et amusantes, aussi. Petits bonshommes verts et autres déliriums sur Robert et Daniel Radcliffe, je vous salue.**_

_**Bisous ! Kim**_

**L'aiguille figée**

A mon poignet, le temps s'était arrêté. Je ne l'ai remarqué qu'en attendant qu'un homme vînt m'aider à relever la jeune fille auprès de laquelle j'étais accroupie. Il avait été cherché un brancard magique pour la transporter le plus doucement possible car, au moindre mouvement, ses os auraient été brisés. Elle avait reçu un sortilège lui infligeant les effets de la maladie des Os de Verre. Tombée sur le ventre, je n'osais l'aider à se lever. Elle sentait déjà une forte douleur au niveau du pied et s'était certainement cassée la cheville.

Dans l'attente, je regardais ma montre. Minuit quarante-six. La trotteuse continuait vaillamment sa course le long du cadran. Indifférente au temps s'écoulant, elle nous rapprochait inexorablement de la fin du temps mort accordé par Voldemort pour soigner nos blessés et transporter nos morts. Je reportai mon attention sur la fille.

Elle gémissait qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle. A cette pensée, je frissonnai. Moi aussi, je voulais être dans mon cocon rassurant, à surveiller l'horloge magique de mes parents pour guetter le moment où mon père quitterait le Ministère. Ou peut-être était-ce dûà la sensation d'un tissu glissant derrière mes pieds ? Sa cape soyeuse, je le sais maintenant, m'avait frôlée. D'un regard pesant sur ma nuque masquée par mes cheveux roux ? C'était lui.

Mais je n'y fis pas plus attention. Je tentais de rassurer l'adolescente. Elle était juste plus âgée que moi. Elle était de ceux qui avaient voulu se battre et qui avaient l'âge requis. Toute mon attention était tournée vers elle. J'essayais d'oublier son image, celle d'Harry, se battant contre d'autres hommes, aux côtés d'Hermione, Ron ou Neville. Je tentais d'oublier l'image de Fred, Tonks et du professeur Lupin, allongé sur les tables, les yeux irrémédiablement fermés.

Le premier mort que j'avais vu était Dumbeldore. Jamais je n'aurais voulu revivre ça, cette foule de questions torturant mon esprit de pourquoi et de comment, ce désespoir face à celui des autres et ce vide soudain, immense et impossible à combler désormais. La poitrine qui se soulevait et la conscience aiguë que celle-ci resterait à jamais immobile avant de bruler ou de se décomposer sous Terre.

Je consultai ma montre à nouveau. Dans l'obscurité, je l'orientai vers l'éclairage luisant produit par les fenêtres du château. Minuit quarante-huit. Cette information me fit gentiment pester contre l'homme qui se faisait désirer quand, sous mes yeux, une force mystérieuse arrêta la trotteuse dans son élan. Elle avait passé le cap du 9 mais n'atteignit jamais le 10. Au milieu des deux nombres, comme attirée par un aimant, elle se décala de quarante-trois secondes à quarante-et-une. Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée.

J'étais seulement irritée. Égoïste, je pensais, ou plutôt, je voulais de toutes mes forces qu'Harry se cacha derrière les corps d'anonymes dont la mort ne m'atteindrait pas. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, la possibilité de le revoir en rentrant dans la Grande Salle. Retrouver sa présence rassurante, être de nouveau entourée de mon frère et ses éternels « je t'aime, moi non plus » avec Hermione. L'étreinte de ma mère et le sourire apaisant de mon père. Je suppliais intérieurement, sans m'en rendre compte. J'espérais que tout redevienne comme avant. Ce moment d'inaction était malfaisant. Il me permettait de penser à trop de choses que j'aurais préféré remettre à plus tard.

Rapidement, je détachai ma main de celle de la jeune fille et enlevai ma montre à la hâte, avant de la fourrer dans ma poche. C'est ce moment que choisit l'homme pour apparaître devant moi, un long brancard blanc flottant derrière lui.

Je m'affairai alors à tenter de déposer la jeune fille dans le brancard avec l'aide de l'homme. Ce ne fut pas une chose facile, mais grâce à quelques sorts de lévitation maintes fois réajustés, ce fut plutôt rapide. Nous avions remontés au pas de charge la grande allée du parc vers le château. Plus vite nous ramenions la jeune fille dans le château, plus vite nous pourrions venir en aide à d'autres blessés, pour ma part. Je voulais aller aider une femme en train de venir vers le château à travers la pelouse sèche et soutenant difficilement un jeune garçon dont la jambe formait un angle bizarre. Devant la porte de la Grande Salle, je demandais à l'homme de rentrer seul. Je ne le connaissais même pas.

Petit, tassé, les cheveux filasses, un air fatigué et déterminé à la fois sur le visage, il devait être un parent resté défendre l'école de ses souvenirs, ses idéaux, l'avenir de ses enfants renvoyés fermement à la maison. Il me regarda avec interrogation mais ne dit rien. En le voyant acquiescer, je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de rentrer à nouveau dans la Grande Salle : je me serais effondrée tant la fatigue menaçait de me briser. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits d'abord et je courus vers la femme à quelques mètres de là.

Je ne savais pas, en observant cet homme rentrer dans la Grande Salle, le brancard flottant derrière lui, qu'il était un ancien Mangemort. Qu'il avait choisi un autre chemin, à la fin de la première guerre. Qu'il avait un fils l'attendant sagement à la maison, comme Tonks et Lupin, encore trop petit pour rentrer à Poudlard. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il allait être l'un des premiers à mourir lors de la seconde attaque, tué par des Mangemorts rancuniers. Son nom est encadré, comme celui des autres victimes de la guerre, sur l'article de journal dans le bureau de notre maison. Il s'appelait Donald Helms et était mort. Une vingtaine de minutes après que je lui ai parlé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, beaucoup de gens s'étaient regroupés dans le Grand Hall. J'étais enfin rentrée dans la Grande Salle et n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu conscience de l'attroupement se formant, toute à mes recherches de Ron, Hermione ou Harry dans la foule.

Un silence mortel aurait pu naître soudain. Tous les combats avaient cessés depuis longtemps. Agglutinés dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée de Poudlard, la baguette au point, tous attendaient que les Mangemorts apparaissent. Les souffles tentaient de se faire calmes et les cœurs essayaient de reprendre une cadence normale, plus sage et réfléchie, pour se préparer à la bataille. Le temps mort était désormais terminé.

Soudain, les assaillants surgirent. Encapuchonnés de noir et masqués de longs visages blancs grimaçants, ils se déployèrent en ligne sur les marches menant au château. Au milieu d'eux, le dictateur tant haï investit l'espace dédié à sa personne, au pied de l'escalier de pierre. Derrière lui, un géant de papier le suivait d'un pas lourd et d'un mouvement de poitrine saccadé. Dans ses bras, un long objet, pendant entre ses grandes mains, se dessinait au fur et à mesure. Un profil s'accentua dans la pénombre et lorsque la lumière du Grand Hall l'inonda, la stupeur et l'effroi nous saisit.

« NON ! »

Le cri avait retentit, accompagné d'un rire glacial. Assurément, si la situation avait été différente, Minerva McGonagall aurait accusé Bellatrix Lestrange d'un regard sévère et noir. Mais elle ne put se détourner du garçon, de cet homme, gisant dans les bras d'Hagrid. Son visage tuméfié ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité.

« Non ! »

« Non ! »

Les deux échos de Ron et Hermione éclatèrent au dessus de nous. Ce pantin de bois ne pouvait pas être Harry. Il était vivant, quelque part. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce lui, mais il était simplement évanoui ou...

« Harry ! HARRY ! »

Ma propre voix, cette fois, l'appela avec détresse. Une attitude qui aurait pu me faire honte auparavant, mais dont je ne me souciais plus. Ma fierté et ma détermination avaient soudain été jetées violemment au placard. De la foule, s'éleva une vocifération monstrueuse et informe. Tous invectivaient hargneusement Voldemort et les Mangemorts, le corps sans vie d'Harry leur ayant soudain donné la force nécessaire de protester et de se battre une dernière fois.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Voldemort avait parlé. Un frisson glacé parcourut mon échine. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la mort de Harry ou de l'exclamation de Voldemort qui me rappelait de sombres souvenirs.

Dans ce cauchemar, réel, cette fois, le mage noir ordonna à Hagrid d'étendre Harry par terre, devant lui. La scène était horrible. La sensation d'être déchirée de part en part me saisissait. Comment faire quand une partie de soi-même vient de disparaître derrière un écran de fumée ?

Tu n'étais plus là.

*

L'article de journal, encadré dans le bureau, me poursuit encore parfois. Les mots me font mal. Mais j'ai appris à les apprivoiser un peu en entrant à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ce sont les corps qui t'ont poursuivi, toi. Dans tes rêves et tes doutes, je les retrouvais sans cesse. Mais, comme moi, tu as pris le temps de les analyser et appris à les dompter.

Tu n'as pas voulu me dire en détails ce que tu avais du faire durant ta cavale avant quelques années. Merlin seul sait, pourtant, qu'après ton retour on ne peut plus triomphal, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, je t'ai traité de tous les noms, folle d'angoisse et ivre de joie à l'idée que tu étais vivant et des péripéties par lesquelles tu venais de passer sans m'en tenir compte.

Je n'aurais rien pu y faire, soit. Mais je devais savoir. Le rôle de la gentille fiancée attendant le retour du prince charmant m'allait vraiment mal et l'action tant attendue rompait tous les barrages que j'avais édifiés durant cette longue année sans toi. Mais j'ai du me contenter d'une explication sommaire à propos de la domination de ta baguette sur celle de Voldemort et son anéantissement.

Ceux laissés derrière, on ne peut jamais les oublier. Tu me l'as raconté, plus tard. Quand le temps ne t'a plus semblé compté. Quand tu as compris que plus jamais tu n'aurais à te demander combien de minutes il nous restait encore. Quand tu as eu du temps, la vie devant toi, que tu l'as su, tu m'as demandé de t'écouter attentivement. Cette conversation, mouvementée, quelques années après ta victoire, reste l'un de mes souvenirs les plus douloureux. Les Horcruxes et ton brusque retour du trépas à la vie n'ont désormais plus de secrets pour moi.

Je n'y ai pas fait attention... C'est l'autre jour que je m'en suis rendue compte. Je l'ai retrouvée au fond du tiroir à chaussettes de Lily. Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. C'est peut-être préférable qu'elle se soitretrouvée à cet endroit plutôt qu'entre les vêtements de sport malodorants de James et Albus. Ils réussissent toujours à me salir leurs tenues juste après que je les ai lavées, ces deux-là.

J'ai tiré sur le bois qui a cédé sous ma pression. J'approchais avec méfiance mon visage du tiroir. Ta chère fille, qui a décidément trop de gènes Potter - Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi - pour son propre bien avait laissé les traces de son méfait dans son tiroir. Vide de ses chaussettes, il y avait, à la place, ma trousse à maquillage que je cherchais partout depuis deux jours. Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant que Lily n'avait pas ramené de souris ou de plantes carnivores en guise d'animal de compagnie. Il faudrait néanmoins que je lui touche deux mots de cet emprunt. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ma fille de neuf ans se farder n'importe comment, ni prendre mes affaires sans mon autorisation. Puis, j'ai saisi l'objet. Écarquillant les yeux, je fixai le cadran.

Dis, Harry, tu crois que ces quelques minutes de mort-vivant sont encore à ton actif ? Tu crois qu'elles seront encore là et prolongeront ta vie de quelques bouffées d'air ?

Tu crois que j'arriverais un jour à comprendrequi a arrêté ma montre à la minute, à la seconde près ?

Immortalisée par les trois aiguilles d'acier, jamais je n'oublierai l'heure exacte de ta première mort, mon amour...

_*****_

_**C'est court, je vous l'accorde. Mais je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de prolonger outre mesure cet OS. Je n'y trouve pas d'intérêt et on risquerait de s'en rendre rapidement compte. Peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres OS sur le même thème que « Juste une pause à contre-temps, mon amour » et « L'aiguille figée ». C'est un sujet très intéressant, le temps. Bisous à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton qui fait toujours plaisir.**_


End file.
